


Pets

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha brings home a tiny ball of furry energy.





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

Natasha was trying to finish her report for the team so she could go home. She’d been at the facility for three days straight and she really wanted to sleep in her own bed. Bruce offered to drive up and keep her company at night, but the drive from the facility to the university was over two hours. 

In all honesty she really missed him and the only thing standing between her and spending the night in his arms was the last few line on her report. 

There was a knock on the door, but she kept typing. 

“Hey, are you busy?” 

It was Peter. Her fingers paused over the keys and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. 

“What’s up?” 

“Do you like cats?” he asked. 

Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed and she spun her chair around to face him. He looked nervous, pulling at his sleeves and shifting from foot to foot. 

“I guess,” she answered and shrugged. 

His eyes lit up. “Do you want one?”

Natasha opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. “What?” 

“My neighbors’ cat got out and now they have a bunch of kittens that they have to get rid of. They asked if I could help and I wanted to ask before you left,” he explained in a hurry, barely taking a breath between words. 

“Some of them are here if you want to see,” he said and backed out of the room. “In the living room upstairs.” 

Natasha smiled softly. “I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Sweet.”

When he was gone she turned and quickly finished her report and emailed it where it needed to go. She made her way upstairs and figured a quick look wouldn’t set back her evening plans by much. There was a big cardboard box in the living room and Natasha approached and looked inside. There were three kittens in total, two grey ones asleep in a corner of the box while the third, a fluffy black monstrosity was jumping around a bright pink toy with a bell. 

“Cute,” she said and knelt down beside the box. 

She reached in and picked up the little fluff ball. It squirmed in her hands but settled when she turned it around to face her. 

“That one’s been jumping around in the box all day,” Peter said from the kitchen. He bit into the apple in his hand. “They’ve been calling her Shadow.” 

Natasha thought it sounded fitting. Shadow wiggled around in her hands and started nipping at her thumb. She was adorable and Natasha wanted to bundle her up and take her home. Natasha held her close to her chest and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialled Bruce’s number and he answered on the second ring. 

“Hey, are you on your way home yet?” he asked. It sounded like he was in his car. 

“I’m on my way out,” she said. “I’ve got a question though.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Are you allergic to cats?” 

“No, why?” 

“You’ll see,” she said vaguely and hung up before he could ask anymore questions. 

“Does that mean you’ll take her?” Peter asked. 

“We’ll take her,” she confirmed. 

“Cool, so my neighbor said to give anybody who wanted one this bag.” He pulled a big paper bag from behind the couch. It looked like it was full of cat supplies. 

“Thanks,” she said and stood up. 

“No, thank you,” Peter said and passed her the bag. “My neighbor’s gonna be so happy.” 

Natasha chuckled at his excitement and said goodbye before heading out to her car. She placed Shadow on the passenger’s seat and she immediately hopped up on the dash. Natasha kept an eye on her the whole drive, but she never moved. Two hours later, when she stopped the car in her garage, Shadow perked up and hopped back down onto the seat. 

“Are you ready to see your new home?” she asked and picked Shadow up from the seat. The kitten cuddled up to her chest and Natasha felt her purr. 

Bruce met her at the door and his grin dropped a little when he saw the little fluffball in her arms. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “You got a cat?” 

“I did,” she nodded and held Shadow out to him. “Her name is Shadow.” 

Bruce tentatively reached a hand out and stroke the back of her head. Shadow allowed it for a few seconds before turning to nip at his fingers. 

“She’s cute,” he admitted and pulled his hand away. “Did you stop by a pet store on your way home?” 

“Parker’s neighbor was trying to get rid of them and brought some to the facility,” she explained and set Shadow on the ground. 

They watched her take a few tentative steps before zipping off through the house, popping in and out of every room. 

“Our hands are going to be full with that one, aren’t they.” 

Natasha shrugged and reached for his hand. She pulled him close and slid her hands up his chest, clasping them together behind his neck. 

“Maybe,” she said and kissed him. “But it might be good practice.” 

“Oh yeah?” He grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. 

Natasha breathed in his scent and felt her entire body relax.

“I missed you,” she whispered and leaned in for another kiss, but Bruce stepped back with a chuckle. 

Natasha looked down and saw Shadow batting at the leg of his pants. Bruce bent down to pick her up and smiled at her. 

“I think she likes you,” Natasha said and scratched behind the kitten’s ear while she nuzzled into Bruce’s chest. 


End file.
